Teenage Dramas
by hellyeahsasusaku
Summary: Sequal to Gazing at the Stars// Romance. Drama. Humor. Mix of everything. Will Sasuke and Sakura have their happy ending? Or was it just a simple crush?
1. Prologue

**Sequal to Gazing at the Stars. **

**Sequal to Gazing at the Stars// Romance. Drama. Humor. Mix of everything. Will Sasuke and Sakura have their happy ending? Or was it just a simple crush?

* * *

**

*While reading this chapter, it is advised that you listen to this piano song: **Still Waters by Maksim Mrvica. **It fits the chapter perfectly. :)

"How the hell am I suppose to know?!"

"You know what?!"

"What?!"

"We're done! I'm sick of you and your nonsense. Your puppy eyes, your pink hair and everything about you! I'm sick of it and it annoys me!" Sasuke blurted out.

"Wha..wha?" she responded, in shock.

Within seconds, Sasuke realized what he had said. He immediately covered his mouth with his hands and his eyes widen. Same goes for Itachi and Yuki. Sakura clammed up. Tears were visible on her eyes. "S-Sakura..I-I didn't mean it that way," he said, trying to convince his now ex-girlfriend. 'Damn it! You are such an idiot!" his Inner screamed to him.

"Fine. If that's what you want, then so be it. Neji, I wanna go home now!!" she screamed. "WHat?" Neji came out of nowhere. "Are you insane? We're in the middle of the night!" he said. "Well, we couldn't be that far from the deck," she said. "Sakura, be reasonable," Sasuke said. "You. SHUT UP. I wasn't talking to you!" she glared at her now ex. "Sakura we can't go back now,"Neji told her. "Fine! If you're not taking me home, then I'll go home myself," she said.

"No wait!!" the girls shouted, trying to calm her down. "Fine. We'll be going home tonight. Be ready," Tenten said. The girls nodded. 'Poor girl. Itachi can handle Sasuke, I'm sure' Yuki thought to herself. Hinata took Sakura's hand and said, "Come one. Let's go to the kitchen. We'll talk over there," The pink-haired teenager nodded.

"Come on Sasuke. In my cabin. We'll talk there," Naruto told his best friend. The onyx-eyed teenager ignored him but still followed. Meanwhile Neji, he was telling the driver of the cruise to go back to the deck.

* * *

--The boys in Naruto's cabin--

They reached the blonde's cabin and sat on the floor. "Okay, spill it," Naruto commanded. "I prefer not to talk about it," Sasuke said. "I'm going back to my room," he continued and walked out of the room. Naruto sighed. "What are we going to do with him?" Naruto asked his super genius friend. "-yawn- What a drag..."

--The girls in the kitchen--

"What is up with you and Sasuke?" Tenten asked her. "I'd rather not talk about it," Sakura replied coldly. She stood up and began walking out of the kitchen. "What are we gonna do with her?" they said in unison.

--Sasusaku's cabin--

Sasuke had reached his cabin. He went inside and layed down. "Why am I so stupid?' he thought to himself. Within minutes, Sakura entered the cabin. She avoided eye contact with him and went straight to her stuffs and started packing since they were going home that very night. Meanwhilst Sasuke was eyeing her every moves. She finished packing, went to the door and slammed the door.

'I've really messed this time,' Sasuke thought to himself, staring at the door. Sasuke got out of the room and wandered around the cruise. "If Itachi were at my place, what would he do?" he talked to himself and sighed. "Were you thinking of me, little brother?" Itachi popped out of nowhere. "What the?! How the hell did you get in here?" Sasuke said, in a shocked state. "Relax relax. So I heard about you and Sakura. What exactly happened back there?" Itachi asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Care to share it with me?" he asked again. Sasuke sighed for the second time. "What would you do if you 'accidently' broke up with your girlfriend?" Sasuke asked his brother. "What do you mean 'accidently'?" he asked. Sasuke stayed silent.

His brother sighed. "Follow me little brother" he said. He led his little brother to the front of the cruise. "Why are you bringing me here?" Sasuke asked his brother. Itachi pointed at the direction where his now ex-girlfriend stood, at the rail of the cruise. "You know what to do,little brother" Itachi told Sasuke and poked his forehead.

* * *

**A/N: The sequal! Yay!! Hope you like this story! and yeah, it's rated M. :P **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**please? Okay? Thanks a mil!! :D**


	2. There goes the day

**Sequal to Gazing at the Stars// Romance. Drama. Humor. Mix of everything. Will Sasuke and Sakura have their happy ending? Or was it just a simple crush?**

**Teenage Dramas...**

**

* * *

**

After the cruise night, the eight 16 year old teenagers went back to school. The first day they arrived, the principal of the school; Tsunade had announced that their school, Konoha High was awarded as a prestigious boarding school. Therefore, they had to shut down the school for several months due to renovation. And by the way, the renovation starts in February and finishes in about April. So there was a long way to go. Now, the school was much much bigger than it was. It was a six storey building. The girls and the guys' dorm were not separated. Some of them sharing rooms. They were placed according to their grades and ages.

-

-

-

-

-

"Alright students. Now, I am going to give every each of you your schedule and tell you what dorms you will be. So these are your schedules," Kakashi, the teacher, who was in charge of the 11th grade students, began calling the students' name and handed them their schedules. "Alright now, your dorm rooms, dorm keys and locker keys plus numbers," Kakashi called out the names,

" Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Tenten and Neji Hyuuga. Room 460, locker 90, 91, 92 and 93."

" Karin Wei, Mia Atashi, Suigetsu and Juugo. Room 450, locker 63, 64, 65 and 66."

" What?! are you kidding me?! I can't be in a same room as that fish face!" Karin protested. "Now Ms. Wei, you DO NOT and cannot argue with the arrangements," the silver-haired man told her. Karin kept silence.

"Alright next, Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and...." Kakashi told the students, making the all the fangirls nervous and impatient to know about what he was going to say. Kakashi still kept in silence. "And what?!" the fangirls asked.

"And...Sakura Haruno," the teacher announced.

"The forehead?! You mean as in, the pink haired bitch?!" the still-and-forever-will-be president of Sasuke's fanclub; Karin shouted. The other fangirls muttered among themselves. Some were fake crying, some were whining, and some were..doing stupid things. "She is Sakura and she isn't a bitch and you shouldn't talk about your classmates like that," Kakashi warned her. "Whatever, I am still not satisfied!" she exclaimed. "Whatever. See if I care about that," Kakashi told the red head. The rest of the students laughed at her.

"Bitch," Sakura whispered to Ino and Ino told Tenten who then told Hinata then told Naruto who then told Sasuke who didn't say anything but just smirked.

'Sakura, in a same dorm as I am?' Sasuke thought. This statement made him excited, happy yet angry plus sad; knowing the fact that she, Sakura, his now ex-girlfriend still haven't forgive and forget about what had happened the night at the cruise. Yes, they still haven't get together yet.

* * *

_--Flashbacks--_

_"Care to share it with me?" he asked again. Sasuke sighed for the second time. "What would you do if you '__accidently__' broke up with your girlfriend?" Sasuke asked his brother. "What do you mean 'accidently'?" he asked. Sasuke stayed silent._

_His brother sighed. "Follow me little brother" he said. He led his little brother to the front of the cruise. "Why are you bringing me here?" Sasuke asked his brother. Itachi pointed at the direction where his now ex-girlfriend stood, at the rail of the cruise. "You know what to do,little brother" Itachi told Sasuke and poked his forehead. He then went away from the both of them._

_Sasuke took a deep breath before approaching her. "Sakura.." he called out her name. Sakura, who was leaning against the rail didn't do anything but just listened. "Sakura..please," Sasuke started. "I'm sorry for just now. I was mad and I couldn't control my emotions. Sak-..." Sasuke was interrupted by Sakura saying, "Don't you dare say my name ever again." She said then immediately began to walk away from him. Sasuke, realizing that she was going to go, grabbed her wrist and held it tightly; but not enough to make her wrist hurt. "Sakura please. Just let me explain to you," Sasuke begged. Sakura then turned around and glared so coldly at him. "Don't say my name or don't you ever touch me," she told him and released her wrist from the onyx-eyed teenager's grip._

--End of flashback--

_

* * *

_"Hey Teme!!" Naruto called him as he was sitting next to the black-haired teenager. Sasuke turned to face his rival yet his best friend. "What?" he asked in an expresionless tone. "We're gonna be dormmates!! -grin- Oh and Hinata too and..." Naruto whispered the last part. "and..Sakura. Isn't it great?" he asked again, cheering up the mood. Hearing the word 'Sakura', Sasuke flinched. His bangs were covering his eyes. "Hey Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked. "Im fine," Sasuke said in a dark aura. "Okay. But anyway, let's pack up today so that tomorrow we can start unpacking," the blonde with sun kissed skin told his best friend. "Hn, whatever," he replied and went to read his papers; the schedule and the informations that were given.

" Hey Sakura! We're roommates!" Hinata exclaimed. "Y-yeah and so are Naruto and..." Sakura hesitated to mention the name. "and Sasuke, yeah" Hinata replied. "But don't worry! We're roommates! SO that's alright!!" Hinata continued. Sakura smiled at her friend and looked at her papers that were given. 'Sasuke...' she thought. 'No! no! Stop thinking about him! He has hurt you more than enough!' she thought again. And then she heard the teacher; Kakashi saying;

"Alright students. You may leave the school early today so that you can pack and all the stuffs. Classes will begin tomorrow," the students nodded and the bell rang and they packed their books plus other things and went out of the class.

-

-

-

-

-

The eight of the famous teenagers gathered at a place that they usually meet. Sakura was wearing a black and gray stripped dress that reached her knees and they were tight at the end, a white skirt that ended a few inches above her knees and a pair of a shoes that the laces reached her ankles; white in color. Ino was wearing a purple tank top with a skinny jeans and also a pair of black high heels. Hinata, wearing a baby blue t-shirt with a hoodie that reached just below her breast, a pair of black skirt and a simple shoes meanwhile Tenten was wearing a sleeveless green tank top, a skinny jeans and a pair of sandals.

Sasuke was wearing a a white t-shirt beneath his a black hoodie, a pair of baggy jeans and a pair of sneakers. Naruto, wearing an orange t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Shikamaru, a simple green t-shirt and jeans meanwhile Neji, was wearing a brown jacket and jeans. All of the guys were wearing sneakers.

"Alright then. From this spot, the girls will go their own separated ways and so are the boys. Get it? Got it? Good," Ino announced without giving chance for her friends to speak. "Oh yeah Hinata, I'll pick you up tomorrow!! Don't forget!" Naruto exclaimed to his girlfriend. Hinata blushed and nodded. "Awww..so sweet," Sakura exclaimed to the couple. They both blushed. "Alright girls. Enough with the chit chat. Let's go shopping! Remember, we're going to a boarding school loaded with more and more boys! So, we gotta look fabulous," Ino blabbed. Her boyfriend said and did nothing; knowing the fact that she wasn't thinking what she was saying. "Poor you, Shikamaru," Neji smirked. "What a drag.." Shikamaru responded. "Haha" Naruto laughed. "

"Alright Ino! We get it! Sheesh.." Tenten told her. Sakura and Tenten then rolled her eyes. "Alright. Bye Naruto," Hinata told her boyfriend. "Bye!"

Sakura smiled. Sasuke stared at her. She didn't know about it. Ino, Shikamaru and Neji noticed. Naruto and Hinata bid their goodbyes. Tenten was rolling her eyes.

_There goes their day...

* * *

_

**A/N: So how was it? Okay? Great? Bad? Horrible? Please do tell. Review please. **

**Dedicated to all the awaiting readers, the ones that favourite-d Gazing at the Stars, alerted etc. Hope you like it! **


	3. Sasuke, MotherSon Bonding

**Sequal to Gazing at the Stars// Romance. Drama. Humor. Mix of everything. Will Sasuke and Sakura have their happy ending? Or was it just a simple crush?**

**Teenage Dramas...

* * *

**

**A/N: This chapter is mainly about Sasuke.

* * *

**

--With the guys—

"Alright. Now that they are gone, what are we going to do?" Neji spoke up after they had been left by the girls. "What a drag…How troublesome," Shikamaru replied then yawned. "Nawww…I have no idea. You Teme?" Naruto responded. "Hn" Sasuke grunted. 'I'm gonna ask Sakura to be mine again, you morons!!' Sasuke thought. There was silence between them for a moment.

"Whatever. I'm going home now," Sasuke spoke up, breaking the silence. "But what about the girls?" Naruto asked him. "You dumbass. Don't you remember that 'they' aren't together anymore?" Neji stated to Naruto. "Oh yeah.... S-sorry about that Teme. I guess I forgot about it," the blonde teenage boy apologized. "Hn," Sasuke responded then walked away from his friends to his silver Audi R-8 car. There was no use in staying there, waiting for the girls or just hanging out with the guys. Sasuke rather stay home and clear his mind about...everything. Yeah, everything. Everything including his friends, the now boarding school, his problems -which he doesn't really have- and more importantly, Sakura. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha still hasn't gotten over the break up he had with his ex-girlfriend; the pinkette; Sakura.

'Sakura, I wish you have forgiven me about what I said,' he though to himself. He couldn't get the fact that they were no longer together. Everything; the arguement, the break up still made him think about it over and over again. To say that he was obsessed with Sakura, maybe a part of him is. But other than obsessed, he has fallen completely head over heels for the pink haired teenager. Full of thoughts, Sasuke didn't realize that he was gripping the stering wheel of his car very tightly.'Damn it! This is so frustrating!' he thought. Realizing that he didn't want to waste his time by staring and sitting in the car, doing nothing, he started the engine and began to drive.

During his journey back home, all he could think about was Sakura. Her smile, her laugh, he giggles, her hair, her eyes, her nose, her lips and everything about her. How loving she was, how caring, how understanding she was. During their relationship, Sakura has always been the patient one. For example, there was this one time when Sakura was in a this coffee shop, a random plus unknown teenager was hitting and flirting with Sakura. Sasuke who saw this, immediately went to Sakura, who was at the counter paying fro her drinks at that time. Sakura who noticed the changes about him, immediately said goodbye to the guys that she was talking to nd as for Sasuke, well...he was glaring so hard at the gy. Not just a glare. But a death glare; signifying the guy that was hitting on Sakura to get the hell away from his girlfriend. Upon seeing Sasuke in his different state, she whispered to him, telling him to be patient and not hit the guy. She knew what Sasuke was capable of. Indeed, she was the most patient one.

Sasuke smiled to himself upon remembering the piece of memory. 'Those were the good times,' he thought to himself while still driving his way back home. Within minutes, he had already arrived at his new house. Oh yes, during these three months, Sasuke and his family had moved to a new house which was much much bigger than the previous place (house). Sasuke's house was a two-storey house, but very very very big. Probably the biggest amongst the residents.

Okay enough already. back to the main point.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

As the onyx-eyed teenage boy arrived home, he was happily greeted by his loving mother, Mikoto Uchiha. His father, Fugaku was still working therefore he wasn't at home; despite the fact that he was dismissed early which is about 11 in the morning due to the fact that the principal wanted them to get to pack their belongings to bring to the school as they were staying there. "Hey Mom," he greeted his mother back. "How is school,dearie? I heard that Konoha High is now a boarding school," Mikoto asked her youngest son. Sasuke sighed. "they dismissed the students earlier. Pack our stuffs and such. We're starting tomorrow, mother" "Oh alright. I'm gonna miss you so much! Oh my baby is growing up already!" Mikoto said, wiping her threatened falling tears. "Mom...I'm just going to a boarding scholl. Not to college or my wedding ceremony. You can say that to Itachi but not to me. I'm still sixteen,Mom" Sasuke mumbled. Mikoto laughed lightly.

"Yeah...Alright alright. Let me help you pack your stuffs," Mikoto offered the black-raven haired teenage boy. "Mkay. Alright," Sasuke replied. They went up to his room and Sasuke started to pack his personal belongings meanwhile Mikoto was packing his shirts and t-shirts. While Sasuke was packing, he suddenly stopped. "What's wrong, dear?" Mikoto asked. "Nothing," Sasuke shook his head. "It's just that..." he sighed. "Nothing Mom,"

"Now, Sasuke. don't be like that. You can't keep everything to yourself. Some things you just have to let out and besides, I'm your mother right? You can tell me just about anything," Mikoto assured him. Sasuke sighed for the fourth time hat day. He sighed then sat down on the king-sized bed. Mikoto place her left hand (palm) on his back, smiled at him and nodded. "It's just...it's about Sakura," he started. "What about her, honey?" the woman asked. "I..I asked her to get together back but she just won't listen to me. Not just that, she wouldn't talk to me, and she won't forgive me," Mikoto stayed in silnce and pursed her lips. "Of course she won't forgive about what you said to her. I mean.." "I know what you mean, Mom. There's just one thing that I'm dying yo find out. How am I suppose to get her back," Sasuke confessed. Mikoto sighed then smiled. "Let me tell you something,honey. Sometimes, letting go of the person you love is the best solution. You have to give yourself some space. Give her time to think," Mikoto advised her youngest, 16 years old son. "I-I'll think about it,Mom. Thanks." "I'm always here for you, honey." she smiled at him.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go..the chapter 3 of Teenage Dramas. This chapter is about Sasuke and his feelings. And some mother-son bonding. Oh yes, just to tell you that, I might not be able to update on the weekends due to some circumstances! **

**Review please!**


	4. Sakura situation

**Sequal to Gazing at the Stars// Romance. Drama. Humor. Mix of everything. Will Sasuke and Sakura have their happy ending? Or was it just a simple crush?**

**Teenage Dramas...**

**

* * *

**

--Ino and the others--

"Okay. So you try this, that and you have to buy this, no wait! Oh my god! Buy that one. Get that. Take this. Oh this one too! That over there! The blue color. The red one! Yes that too!! No wait--" Ino exclaimed, telling her friends to grab the clothes in the stores at the mall. "Sheesh.. Ino. Calm down would you? We have all day not an hour only. You don't have to be over excited!" Sakura told the blonde. "But I can't. We're starting school tomorrow so we gotta be prepared! Plus we haven't pack our things yet!" She replied back. Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's like she hasn't been going shopping for a week!" Tenten whispered to Hinata. The girl with pearl eyes nodded. While they were chatting amongst themselves, Sakura's phone vibrated and the phone was ringing, signifying that she had receive a message. She opened to check her phone and noticed that her mother had sent her a message.

"Girls, let's go to the cafe. Let's just take a break," Sakura announced. "Alright," "Okay," "-sigh- fine but we're going to continue this again,"

They walked to the nearest and most famous cafe in the mall. "It sure is busy today," Hinata said. "Yeah" Tenten replied. Ino was wearing the same outfit as earlier and so were the girls. They searched for a table, they found it and sat on the chairs. Sakura was reading the text message that was sent to her. "Hey Sakura, who is that message from?" Tenten asked. Sakura raised her head to look at her. "Oh this? It's from my mom," she answered.

_ Sakura,_

_ Please be home as soon as possible. You still haven't packed yet and it's already three o'clock. I know you love shopping with your friends, but school is starting tomorrow, honey._

_ Love,_

_ Mom._

"Yeah. So after we take a bite, I'm gonna go home," Sakura told her friends. "Oh alright," Hinata said. "Oh yeah, I was wondering how many bags or lugagges are you girls bringing?" Ino questioned them. "Depends," Hinata replied. "Probably three or four bags," Tenten responded. "And you,Sakura?" "Um..maybe four or five I guess. It depends actually. I'm not sure how many things I'm bringing," the pinkette replied. "Hmm..I think i have to bring probably ten HUGE luggages. You know, two bags for my shoes, three for my tops, three for jeans and skirts, and the rest are for my make-ups, not to mention my personal stuffs and _bla bla.._" Ino muttered. "Oh boy," Tenten said and they all; Hinata, Sakura and herself rolled their eyes.

"Hey guys," Hinata spoke up. "Hm?" Tenten responded. "Do you think we should bring a dress or two? You know, just maybe they might make a formal occasion or something?" "I think we're gonna have an opening ceremony, so yeah, it'd be better if we bring a few dresses," Sakura answered her friend's question. The rest of them nodded their heads.

"Alright then. So everything is settled. Shall we continue our precious shopping tour??" Ino announced after they had ordered their drinks and finished them. "Sorry Ino, I gotta get home, remember?" Sakura told the blonde. "Hmmm..Okay fine. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Ino told her. "Yeah, see you!" "Oh Sakura," Tenten voiced out. "Hm?" "Take everything easily. Hinata is with you most of the time, alright?" she continued. Sakura smiled and nodded. "I'll try my best. Call me tonight girls!!" she said as she stood up ad began to walk to the parking lot. "Will do!!" the three of them shouted at her.

"So Ino, anything interesting to tell us now besides shopping and clothes?" Tenten asked. Hinata looked at Ino. "Oh yeah...." Ino smiled slyly.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

As Sakura was walking to the parking lot, she had encountered with a twenty-one year old red-haired guy. She was walking but didn't realize what was in front of her as she was busy with her phone, testing her mother. "Oh. I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to bump into you. Sorry," she apologized. The red-haired guy smiled at her. "It's okay. I see you were busy texting," the guy answered. "Oh this. I was texting my mother," she replied. 'Emerald eyes, pink hair, a nice -not to mention sexy- body figure. Where have I heard of this?!!' he thought. "Um..forgive me for asking this but, do you in any chances might be related to Itachi?" he asked. Upon hearing this, made Sakura startled. "W-well.. I was his brother's girlfriend. WAS." she answered. "Was? You mean, you were Sasuke's girlfriend?" he asked again. "Yeah. Why?" she questioned. "Oh nothing. You looked familiar as you were described," he answered. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh sorry. I'm Sasori. Itachi's best friend. One of his best friends." Sasori introduced himself and grinned. "oh alright. Well, nice to meet you Sasori. I'm Sakura," the pinkette smiled and took out her hand to shake hands with Sasori. "Hm. Nice meeting you too. Well then,bye!" "Bye!" and with that they parted and went to their own ways.

**'Oh my, isn't he a cute one?' her inner appeared.**

Sakura blushed. "K-Kinda," she told her inner.

**'But remember girl, whatever it is, Sasuke Uchiha is the right one and the only one you got ! Understand?!'**

'Whatever,'

**'Don't you whatever me, young lady'**

'Hn'

**'See, you're starting to sound like him already!'**

'get lost!'

**'Hmph! Fine!'**

'Hn'

She started driving back to her very big and elegant house. Oh yes, she had also moved besides Sasuke. unlike lthe ast time, her parents weren't staying at her house, but now they are. They just couldn't bare letting their daughter living alone. 'Great. It's three thirty in the afternoon and I'm still not at home. Mom's gonna be pissed,' she thought.

Within minutes, she had finally arrived her home. She stopped her engine, got off the car and brought down her paper bags that contained her shopping stuffs. She then opened the door and went in. "Mom, I'm home," she called out for her mother. "I'm in the living room,Sakura." she heard her mother announced to her. Sakura walked to the living room and saw her parents watching television. "Hey Mom. Hi Dad," she greeted. "Hello honey. Have you eaten?" her mother asked. "Yeah" "How's school, Sakura?"her father then asked. "It's okay. School is starting tomorrow," "Alright. Now let's pack your belongings," her mother, told her. Sakura nodded.

So Sakura and her mother went upstairs to her room and they began to pack; not wanting to waste any time. "I'm gonna miss you,honey" Mrs. Haruno told her daughter. "Hey..Mom, Don't worry. It's just a boarding school. I'm just going to a boarding school. Not to study abroad or something," Sakura assured her mother. Her mother than smiled at her. "It's hard to accept that you already are 16 years old. By the way, who are your dormmates honey?" her mother asked. "Uh..Naruto, Hinata and.. S-Sasuke," she answered her mother. "Sasuke..oh right, he's your boyfriend, am I right?" "Ex-boyfriend, I told you what happened right?" "Oh right. Hehe. Sorry, darling." "It's okay,"

'But I wonder why Sasuke told me the other thing? Hmmm... maybe it was unintentional,' her mother thought. They continued packing Sakura's luggage plus belongings.

* * *

-

-

-

**Later that night; at dinner..**

"So Sakura, are you ready for your boarding school?" her mother asked her at the dining table as for they were having dinner. "Yeah, I guess so," the pinkette answered.

"Well, that's good," his father responded. "Who are your roommates Sakura?" he continued. Sakura bit her lip. "Um..Hinata , Naruto and.." she kept quiet for a moment. "And who?" "And..and..Sasuke,"she answered her father's question. But too bad, her father didn't know that she and Sasuke had broken up. "Oh that's good. I trust you with him. He's a really nice boy," her father replied to her. They finished their meal and Sakura went upstairs meanwhile her mother washed all the dishes with her father's help.

"Alright. Luggage check. Shoes check. Undergarments check. Tops and such check. Accessories? Check!" she said to herself. "Hmm.. what else?"she continued. "Oh well, if something is missing, Mom can send it," she assured. She then zipped her bags and placed at her door to make it easier for her to find them.

--Meanwhile at Ino's--

"Oh my god! These ten HUGE luggages aren't enough? I gotta be kidding myself!!"Ino exclaimed. "Urgghhh!!! MOM!!! I need more bags! Bring the huge ones!!!" she shouted.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry guys. I haven't been updating in a quite while. This chapter is not good, I admit. But the upcoming chapters will be better. I assure you! Reviews pleasE?_


	5. Handcuffed! A little bit of problem

**Sequal to Gazing at the Stars.**

**Sequal to Gazing at the Stars// Romance. Drama. Humor. Mix of everything. Will Sasuke and Sakura have their happy ending? Or was it just a simple crush?**

**Warning(s): Character OOC (or OCC, i don't know which one.) Lots of fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**

* * *

**

-

-

-

--The next day--

"Alright. Time for boarding school," Sakura said. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

** 'You can do this girl!' her inner told her.**

'I can do this. He's nothing but a friend. Yeah, that's right. A friend,'

**'Mhm.. whatever you say,'**

"Sasuke. Time to face it. It won't be that bad," Sasuke talked to himself.

**'Yes! Face it! Face it like a man!!!'**

'Hn'

** 'But I got an advice for ya!'**

'What?'

** 'Whatever you do, DO NOT fall for other chick!!'**

'Why would I do that anyway?!'

** 'Hn. Good! Now face it!'**

'Hn.'

"Alright. Everything is ready. No wait!" Naruto searched in his bags. "Ramen! Where's the ramen! Where is it?!!" he exclaimed.

** 'You dumbass! It's right in front of you!! And you're holding it!!!'**

'....'

** '....'**

'Oh..'

** 'Whatever'**

"Ino. Calm down. Take a deep breath. In. Out. Okay. Relax. Smile, no frowns. Okay. Perfect!!" she said to herself; in front of the mirror.

* * *

-

-

-

-

So all the eight of them went to the prestigious boarding school. At the entrance, were all the students had gathered. There were many behaviours of the students. The parents only sent them off to school and dropped them there.

"Alright students," the principle called out through the microphone. "Students... please calm down and listen to what I'm saying," Tsunade announced again but the students were ignoring her. "Listen here you little brats! I'm talking to all of you!!" she shouted through the microphone. In all of sudden, the school was quiet. Tsunade cleared her throat and began her announcement.

"Today, all of you people will go to your dorms , get to know your dormmates. Unpack your stuffs and whatever is necessary. In about eight o'clock, all students must gather in the hall. I repeat, eight pm , in the hall. That's all for now. You may began to search for your dorms. Thank you," Tsunade finished off her speech of announcement.

**'You can do this, Sakura! I know you can!'**

'-takes a deep breath.- Alright. I can do it!'

**'Good!'**

**'Sasuke Uchiha, be ready to meet the love of your life!'**

'Hn. I will get her back. No matter what,'

**'That's the spirit of an Uchiha!!'**

"Forehead. You okay?" Ino asked her friend concernly. "I'm fine,Ino. I'm ready for this. I'm a big girl, I can handle it!" the pinkette replied. "Mhmmm..." was the reply from the blonde . "Alright. Now let's go to the dorm. I wanna have my beauty sleep," Ino told them. And so they all went to their destinations. Dorm.

* * *

--Room 601--

--Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata--

"Alright!! Room 601 here we come!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke sighed. The two girls stared at him. Naruto opened the door and the four of them walked into the dorm. The moment they walked into the dorm, what they saw was a white color room, two large beds downstairs and two large beds upstairs (queen size).Yes, the dorm was two floors. It was very luxurious boarding school and that was why the fees are pretty dorm was plain. They have to decorate their dorms on their own, they get to pick their bedsheets, decorate their wall and such.

"W-wow. It sure is luxurious," Hinata said. "Yup!! alright guys. i and Hinata will take downstairs and you guys take upstairs! Okay? Good!! Okay let's get going now!" Naruto exclaimed; refering to the previous couple.

"W-what? W-Wait. No, this-" Sakura tried to stop Naruto from pushing her as what he was doing to Sasuke. "no no! You guys take upstairs!" the blonde told them. His girlfriend just looked at three of them watching the situation.

"Dobe! Get your hands off of me," Sasuke glared at Naruto. the blonde teenager grinned at him and suddenly took out two handcuffs from his pocket. "Naruto, what the hell is that?" Sakura asked him again; as she was still being pulled up the stairs. After they were dragged, Naruto quickly handcuffed both of Sasuke's hands at the poster bed that was om his right side. Sasuke shot him a death glare. 'What the hell are you doing?" the onyx-eyed teenage boy warned Naruto.

Naruto, who didn't fear of Sasuke's glare, kept struggling to handcuff the other hand of Sasuke's. As he had finished, he then proceeded to Sakura. "No! No no no! What do you think you're doing? Naruto! No!"she shouted at him. "Hang on Sakura. This is for your own good!" "What good is this?!" "Trust me Sakura,"

As Naruto had done his activity on them, he smiled at them and went downstairs while they shot him a glare. "Hey naruto, why did you do that to them?" his girlfriend asked. "Trust me Hinata. I'm doing this for their sake," he replied. "Where did you put Sakura?"

"Oh nowhere . Just RIGHT NEXT to Sasuke, that's all," Hinata giggled. "I'm sure they'll get to make up, she said and the blonde grinned.

* * *

** --Upstairs where both of the teenagers were--**

"Get this thing off," Sakura said to herself but was heard by Sasuke. "Sakura, there's no use in doing that. The more you struggled, the more chances you'll get tired and won't have any other idea onto how to get that handcuffs off," the raven-haired stated to the girl. ''I don't care. There must be one way or another," she responded. Sasuke sighed. 'What the hell are your intentions, you dobe?' he thought. As Sakura was struggling to get that handcuff off her, Sasuke stared at her. He stared at her like he hasn't been seeing her for a long time.

'Will you look at that piece of beauty....' his inner then appeared.

'Yeah. Look at her. She's grown more beautiful than ever,' he replied to his inner.

'Make her fall for us again!!'

'Hn,'

and with that his inner disappeared, left him thinking all to himself.

"Hey Sasuke! Are you listening?" Sakura shouted to him. The sixteen year old teenage boy who was full of thoughts snapped back into reality. "Huh? W-What?" he asked; slightly confused. The pinkette sighed. "I was asking if you could help me to get this off," she told him. "uh..Y-yeah," Sasuke stuttered cause he knew what could happen if he tries to open the handcuffs that were at Sakura's hand. He then tried to move but unfortunately, his nose and cheeks accidently brushed against Sakura's. He movied back and apologized to her. "I-It's fine," she said while she was really blushing hard. Sasuke on the other hand, was also, blushing but not as hard as she was . "W-what if we just stay like this until the dobe comes back," Sasuke suggested. "Y-yeah. O-Okay" Sakura stuttered.

The both of them sat there, next to each other -REALLY close-, in silence. After a little while, Sasuke opened his mouth to speak up, but then closed it , who was already tired began to close her eyes. Her head was slowly going to lean down at Sasuke's shoulder. The teenage boy of course didn't go unnoticed of her. His eyes softened when he looked at the sight next to him. He leaned his head down to her ear and whispered to her, "Sakura, if you're tired, then lean onto my shoulder," Sakura nodded weakly and leaned on his shoulder. He smiled and leaned his head on top of her head. 'I wish this moment would last,Sakura' he thought. Soon,Sakura began to fall into slumber . The onyx-eyed guy then made himself comfortable and kissed her head sweetly and gently. "I wish you could be mine again," he whispered. He too, closed begin to close his eyes, but didn't sleep, just stayed relax.

* * *

**--Naruto and the others; at a nearby cafe--**

"Hey Naruto. Where exactly are Sasuke and Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Somewhere," he grinned.

"What did you do Naruto?" Tenten raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hehe.." Naruto grinned.

* * *

**--Back to the couple in the dorm--**

Not long after that, Sasuke heard a click on the door. He then heard a few voices; which he knew didn't belong to any of his friends and certainly not Naruto."Ah..so this is Sakura Haruno's dorm. we should come here again and talk to her," Sasuke heard one of them said. "Hm. I'm definitely gonna make her my girlfriend. Such a fine girl," hearing the sentence, Sasuke's eyes widened and at that same moment, he immediately recognized that voice. 'Sai! Why you piece of shit!' he gritted his teeth. 'So this was your plan after all,' he thought. Then he heard the men downstairs said, "Boss, let's go. Someone might come in later and we wouldn't want to get caught!""Alright. Make sure you find where my cherry blossom is," Sai said and they went out of the dorm.

Sasuke clenched his fists. 'Nobody calls my girl as theirs. Only I am allowed to call her that!' he thought to himself. He gently shook his ex-girlfriend that was next to him with his head; as for he couldn't use his hands, obviously. "Sakura," he called out her name softly. ''Sakura," he called out again. Slowly, Sakuraopened her eyes. She gently rubbed her eyes on Sasuke's shoulder, not remembering the person who was next to her. She then looked up to the person's face.

"S-S-Sasuke.." she stuttered and immediately turned red. "S-sorry," she whispered. He smiled a true smile at her."It's okay," he replied.

-

-

-

Soon enough, both of them realized something. Both of their faces were TWO inches apart. Their noses were touching, their eyes were looking directly into each other, foreheads leaning onto each other and they both could feel their breaths on each other. Sasuke looked at her eyes and glanced at her lips and looked into her eyes again. Sakura did the same too.

"S-Sasuke..." she whispered.

"Sakura.."

Their faces were very very extremely near right now. Sakura could feel that his lips were lightly on her lips.

* * *

**A/n: The longest chapter I've done so far! How was it? Reviews, yeah. **

**p.s. Which one is correct? OCC or OOC? :P**


	6. An Awkward Morning

**A/N: Sorry for the late update,guys. I've been very busy. Don't forget to check out my profile!

* * *

Teenage Dramas//

* * *

**

**_Back with the story.._**

Their faces were very very extremely near right now. Sakura could feel that his lips were lightly on her lips. They were both leaning onto each other's face until...

"Ahha!! I know you guys were get it going!!!" Naruto busted in out of nowhere. Both of their eyes widen and they quickly turned to where Naruto was. 'Damn! I was so close!' Sasuke thought. 'What did I just and was going to do?' Sakura thought to herself.

"Come on! Admit it! You still want to be with each other,"Naruto said to them.

"No we don't. What you saw just now was only an act to fool you," Sakura immediately replied. Upon hearing this statement, the hurt expression on Sasuke's face was undescripable. He was so hurt by what Sakurahad just said that everything around him at that time was just only him, a really blank (white) wall surrounding him and those words lingering around it.

'_Was only an act_' the wrods lingered.

"Are you sure,Sakura? Cause it doesn't look like it a while ago" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows. Sakura twitched. "Whatever. Now get this handcuffs off of me right now!!" she screamed. 'Why the heck are you so silent about Sasuke?!! Tell him to get these off!!!" she mentally screamed to Sasuke.

Sasuke who was still full in his thoughts, then snapped back into reality after he realized that his name was being shouted by his one and only angel; Sakura. "Y-yeah," he responded. "Dobe, get us out of these now or I'll strangle you to death later," Sasuke glared at the blonde. "Fine.. Sheesh.. You guys are no fun at all," he muttered. He walked towards them and began to release the handcuff from their hands. "Hn," Sasuke gruted and walked downstairs and opened the door. "Do that again and I'm gonna kick your ass," he exclaimed; letting everyone hear him and slammed the door. Naruto then lokked at Sakura and Hinata. They both shrugged it off whilst Sakura said," Serves you right!" and stuck out her tongue at him. Th eblonde then looked at Hinata. "That was scary. remind me not to do that again Hinata." he told her and she nodded.

* * *

Right after he slammed the door, he went outside of the boarding school and took a walk at the school's super huge garden. "Stupid dobe!' he thought. Walking towards the garden, he stopped when he saw a tree. A tree that reminded so much of his now ex-girlfriends. A tree that always made him think about her. Sasuke sighed. 'How am I going towin you back,Sakura?' he thought to himself. He then walked towards the direction of the cherry blossom tree and leaned against it.

'It feels so empty without you here with me, in my arms,' he thought again. He slide against the tree; to sit down on the ground and faced the tree with his knuckles hitting the tree and eyes closed. He sighed again. "I wish things were back to normal again," he whispered.

* * *

" Sakura come on! Let's go to the cafeteria!!" Naruto persuaded the pinkette. "Just go with Hinata,will you? Don't be such a baby!" she warned him. Naruto poted and turned to his girlfriend. "Alright fine! Don't go finding meand asking for food when you're hungry!" Naruto told her jokingly. Sakura turned to him and smiled. 'Sure, I'll keep that in mind!"she exclaimed. 'Alright. Let's go Hinata! I'm starving already!" Naruto yelled and grabbed Hinata's hand and went straight to the cafe of the school.

'I wonder how come you never get fat even after you eat all those food,Naruto' she thought and just shrugged it away. She then leaned against her bed post and sighed. "What had almost happen just now?" she whispered.

Sasuke had already made his mind empty and headed straight to the dorm. As he reached the dorm, he went upstairs and immediately plopped himself on his bed; not sparing a glance at Sakura as for he was too tired. He closed his eyes and began to make himself comfortable.

"Had a rough day?"he heard Sakura's voice. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Just as her eyes met his, she smiled, as if nothing had happened. Sasuke blinked.

Once.

Twice.

'Is this for real? Is sakura really asking me that?' he thought to himself, not believing what had he just heard. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment and opened them back.

Just as he had opened his eyes, what he saw was really surprising to him. Sakura was on her bed, wrapped up in a blanket and she was sleeping peacefully with her back facing him. At least that was what he thought she was doing. He blinked again. 'Was it just my hallucination?' he thought to himself. He then slapped both of his cheeks a few times. 'I'm insane!' he whispered to himself.

_What he didn't know was..._

Sakura wasactually smiling and was preventiing herself from laughing so hard. "Sasuke..Sasuke.." she whispered only enough for her only to hear. Sakura then fell into deep slumber.

Sakura had actually did that! Sasuke didn't know about it and thought it was just his imagination! Oh how funny can that be...

* * *

**--The next day--**

** --Day 1of school(learning)--**

It was already half past 6 and their classes started at eight in the morning. However, someone in the dorm 601 couldn't sleep and decided to make a huge fuss about it. That person took out a cellphone, placed it on a certain raven-haired teenager. That person also had set the phone's alarm exactly in one minute and put in into a maximum volume which could be heard in the whole dorm.

'Ready or not, here it comes!' that very person thought.

_Five..._

_Four.._

_Three.._

_Two.._

_One.._

_ and..._

RINGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ahhh!! What the hell!!!!" the raven haired teenager shouted as loud as his voice allowed him to. "What the hell was that for you dobe!!" he screamed and glared at the blonde teenager. Naruto grinned at his best friend. "I couldn't sleep so I thought it'd be fun to wake all of you up!!" he told them. By this time, Sakura had smoke coming out of her ears. "You woke me up just for that one single thing??!!" she glared and asked him.

Seeing Sakura in this condition, Naruto laughed nervously. "Uh..yeah. Hehe," he replied to her. "You...sonovabitch!! Die you!!!" Sakura screamed. She jumped out of the bed and jumped at naruto, causing Naruto to fall very hard on the floor with a loud 'thud.' She jumped on him and straddled his waist; making himunable tomove. "Now you die!! Die you!! Die!!" she screamed and choked his neck. Hinata's eyes widened. 'Don't!' she screamed to herself.

Upon seeing Sakura's condition, Sasuke's gorgeous and mesmerizing onyx eyes widened. 'How did she get this violent?!' he thought. upon realizing this situation, he immediately got out of his bed and grabbed Sakura from Naruto.

Sakura was busy choking the blonde and he was struggling below her to get out of her grip. "Sakura, get off of her!" Sasuke yelled and tried to get a hold of her. 'Man, I wish she was on top of Me,' "Sakura, calm down! Please!" Hinata said, afraid of what was happening.

"Sakura! That's enough! As much as I want to strangle you, you dobe, I won't do it yet," Sasuke exclaimed. "Whatever Teme! Just get her of me!!" Naruto yelled. He grabbed her hand and pulled her from Naruto; causing her to lie on top of him and him ended on the floor. He flinched and the pastel pink hair teenage girl muttered an 'ow!'

How did they end up like that?

By Sasuke on the floor and took Sakura with him. Her hands on his chest, face nearing him. His hands holding her thin waist firmly, eyes looking straight into hers.

Upon seeing this condition, Naruto and Hinata immediately got up and got ready for their class, eventhough it was still early. "Come on Hinata!! We'll take a walk or something! Just leave them alone!" the blonde teenager told his girlfriend and she nodded; signifying she understood the reason behind it.

They quickly grabbed their books and such and rushed out of the dorm as fast as they can, not telling their best friends.

There was a very awkward silence filled the room...

* * *

_To be continued..._


	7. Asking them

**A/N: Before reading this chapter, please read the previous chapter (chapter 6) cause I have just edited it. Thanks!

* * *

**

_There was a very awkward silence filled the room..._

That was when Sasuke had finally given up on the tense situation. He opened his mouth and whispered enough to make the girl on top of him hear his voice. "Sakura..please don't walk away.." Sakura kept silent and still stared into his eyes, not moving an inch. "Please Sakura. Take me back . Return to me," he told her. She opened her mouth but then closed it back. She pursed her lips. Sakura inhaled deeply and exhaled while closing her eyes. She got up from Sasuke and rushed into the bathroom.

--Sakura's POV--

Her heart was beating so fast and hard as she locked the bathroom door and locked it and also leaned against it. What was that about Sakura? I have to stop it. Please, be still my beating my heart. So,so attracting eyes that are pulling me to him. Wait, I'm not supposed to feel that! I'm supposed to feel anger. Yes, anger! No! Love! No no! Anger! Okay okay relax Sakura!

Just pretend like nothing happened! Yeah, that's it! That'll make my day easier. Okay, what I really have to do now is, take a shower. Clear my mind. Get out of the shower and head to the school hall. Yeah, that's about it. Genius Sakura!

--End of Sakura' POV--

Right after Sakura ran straight into the bathroom, Sasuke closed his eyes and gulped. What had happened just now? Why did he say that eventhough he knew the answer already? He held his temples with his right hand. 'I hate to admit it, but right now, I really need Itachi's advice. I swear if he still is asleep right now, I'm seriously gonna break his head once I got the vacation!' he thought to himself.

He got off of the floor and reached for his phone and called his brother's phone number. After a while, Sasuke could hear a tired hello. "Which son of a bitch is calling this damn early morning?" he asked. Sasuke smirked, knowing his brother probably had a hangover. "Your mother's son, you son of Mikoto!" he answered.

" What do you want in this early morning? Just go to school or screw someone,will you? Damn," Itachi told his brother through the phone. "Fine. I'll call you later, you son of my Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha!" Sasuke answered back and ended the conversation.

* * *

--At the Uchiha mansion--

--Where Itachi is at--

"Stupid little brother. Calling me in this god damn early morning then he goddamn hung up on. That goddamn brother! What an annoying kiddo that brat it. Damn, " he sweared.

--Back at Konoha Boarding School--

--Room 601--

--Sasuke and Sakura--

Sakura had just finished shower and dressed up. So did Sasuke. She was wearing a red plain tank top and a leather jacket with a pair of denim skinny jeans; black in colour and also a sneakers. The onyx-eyes teenage boy was wearing a white fit tank top that kind of showed his muscle, a leather black jacket, a pair of denim jeans (black colour) and also a pair of black Chucks.

Both of them was walking to the door when their hands accidently brushed against the doorknob. "Ummm..Want me to walk you?" Sasuke offered. The pink haired girl said okay and they walked to the school hall together..

Though it was still early in the morning and there were no one at the school yet.

* * *

--Uchiha mansion--

--7.30 am--

"Hey Mom. Morning Dad," a 21 year old adult greeted his parents at the dining table. "Morning Itachi," they answered. They had their breakfast, asking each other questions, just to know their current events.

"how's Yuki my dear?" Mikoto asked her first son. "She's fine. But I was wondering.. if.. um.. " by this time, Itachi was blushing real hard. "um.. you know..."Itachi said shyly.

"Know what?"Fugaku raised an eyebrow.

"You know.. I.." Itachi answered.

"Come on dear! Just tell us!" Mikoto answered impatiently.

"Um.. Mom, Dad, I wanna ask Yuki's hand in marriage," Itachi told his parents while blushing really mad.

Both of the Uchiha parents blinked their eyes and their faces got close to Itachi. Itachi was still waiting for their reaction. After some time, Fugaku cleared his throat and spoke up. "Sure, Go ahead." he replied. Itachi smiled joyful. "Thanks Dad. MOm? Are you okay with this?" Itachi asked.

Mikoto was still blinking her eyes. Not long after that, she wiped an eye that a tear was going to fall. "Oh, my baby boy is getting married already! It feels like yesterday you were born and now you're all grown up, getting married!" she exclaimed.

"Mom..don't cry," Itachi asked and got up to hug his mother. 'Besides, you still have your another boy, Sasuke, Mom. The _Momma's boy! '_Itachi thought to himself. "Oh go ahead baby. Just make sure you don't break her heart and take care of her properly!" she, Mikoto responded. The black-eyed adult smiled at his parents. 'Now, waiting for Yuki's answer,' he thought again. 'Sasuke, my man of honor and plus Sakura as Yuki's bridesmaid...yeah..this wedding is ought to be interesting!" he thought to himself again and hugged his mother tight.

* * *

_To be continued.._


	8. What! NO!

**TEENAGE DRAMAS**

**Chapter 8

* * *

**

_Recap_

_Mikoto was still blinking her eyes. Not long after that, she wiped an eye that a tear was going to fall. "Oh, my baby boy is getting married already! It feels like yesterday you were born and now you're all grown up, getting married!" she exclaimed._

_"Mom..don't cry," Itachi asked and got up to hug his mother. 'Besides, you still have your another boy, Sasuke, Mom. The __Momma's boy! '__Itachi thought to himself. "Oh go ahead baby. Just make sure you don't break her heart and take care of her properly!" she, Mikoto responded. The black-eyed adult smiled at his parents. 'Now, waiting for Yuki's answer,' he thought again. 'Sasuke, my man of honor and plus Sakura as Yuki's bridesmaid...yeah..this wedding is ought to be interesting!" he thought to himself again and hugged his mother tight._

_End of Recap

* * *

_

--Konoha Boarding School—

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura whispered out loud enough for Sasuke to hear her. Sasuke turned back to look at her and raised an eyebrow. "It's still dark here!" she said, tugging onto his sleeve. Sasuke let out a small smirk and replied to her, "Don't worry . I'm here for you," Sakura nodded, still not very fond of the dark place.

--Naruto and the others-

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Tenten asked. "Clearly we're playing games. Man, can't you see?" Naruto responded. "Seriously? In this early morning?" "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" "Nothing." The boys are currently at Neji's and Tenten's dorm, playing video games. In the early morning, as if filling their leisure time. "Hey guys! Hurry up will ya! School's starting in 15 minutes!" Ino shouted. Seeing the guys not moving from their spot and their eyes were still glued to the tv, Ino's patience were already starting disappear. She glared at them and stormed off straight to the tv plug, and turned it off completely.

"Hey what the hell, woman!!" Neji shouted to her, with his hands still on the controller. "Whatever! School is in 10 minutes! Come on!" she replied back. 'Stupid woman,' 'Damn' 'Troublesome.'

* * *

-

-

-

-

--Sasusaku--

--In the school hall--

As time passed by, more students came into the school hall. Some were chatting animatedly with their friends, some were waiting for their friends and some.. were waiting for the Sasuke Uchiha to come and appear. One of the studets with red head, was waiting impatiently for her 'idol and true love' to come. Which was totally not going to happen. "Where is he? He should be here by now, you know!" Karin exclaimed to her so called 'friends'. "Just wait, Karin!" they responded to her. "Hmph!"

-

-

-

--Somewhere in a classroom--

Two people were sitting in a classroom, waiting for the rest of the students to arrive. One person was leaning on the other person's shoulder and another one was having his head on the other one. They were leaning on each other but they were not sleeping. At the same time, they were realizing their actions yet they're not doing anything about it. Sakura's hand was tugging on her still ex-boyfriend's sleeve meanwhile Sasuke was holding Sakura's arm (that was holding his sleeve).

"How did we get here, Sasuke? I mean, what had become between us?" Sakura asked, out of sudden. Sasuke turned to look at her and told her, "I don't know. You were the one who broke up with me." Sakura looked away shyly. "I know, but, that time it was your fault," she exclaimed.

(Sakura was wearing a white plain t-shirt and denim skinny jeans with a pair of sneakers and her medium length bangs was casually pinned back and she let her hair fall, not tying it and was kinda wavy at the end. Sasuke's outfit was a dark blue shirt and a red t-shirt underneath the shirt that he was wearing with a slightly baggy denim jeans and sneakers)

They just sat in silence. 'Maybe, giving him another chance won't hurt, right?' she thought to herself. 'Since she's becoming softer to me, I think the chances of is, hooking up again is high? Maybe?' Sasuke thought. '**You bet!**' his inner replied to him. 'I hope it's true,' he smiled to himself, but Sakura didn't notice it.

Not long after that, both of the couple heard the door of the classroom being opened. The person who opened the door was chatting animatedly with his friends, not noticing the two presence inside the room. More and more students came into the room. The person who opened the door then looked inside the class before walking into it and his eyes widened as round as they could go...

"Holy shit! What the heck are you two doing in here?!" he shouted and pointed at them. The rest of the friends stopped their conversation and stared at them. "I know you guys were getting it on!!" the blonde, who turned out to be Naruto, the loudmouth of the gang exclaimed, still having his finger pointed to them.

The couple (well, not exactly a coupl) who was talking then looked at them, the rest of the classmates. "W-wait Naruto! It's not what you think it was!" Sakura tried to tell them. Sasuke smirked but just kept silence.

Outside, you could hear fangirls and boys were screaming their heads off; hearing the other students muttering about Sasuke and Sakura inside the class. "That piece-of-nothing big forehead!!" Karin gritted her teeth; her jealousy raging wildly. "Calm down Karin! Remember, the more you get angry, the more wrinkles you'll have! Calm down , breathe in, out, in again and out. Okay?" one of Karin's loyal followers tried to calm her down .

"So this were what you two were doing! Oh my, I should've known about it earlier,"Ino said. Tenten and Hinata shook their heads while their eyes were closed. "Tsk..tsk..Sakura..Sakura.." they said, shaking their heads. "Hey! It was nothing alright! We were just talking! Nothing more. Right Sasuke?" she, Sakura still trying to tell her friends the truth. "Oh really? " they raised their eyebrows. Sakura nodded eagerly. "Sure, whatever you say Sakura," Tenten said to her and they all took their seats.

Moments later, class begun.

* * *

-

-

-

-

About half an hour later, a sound of knocking was heard. Kakashi looked from the corner of his eyes at the door. "Come in," he said. The students were having their own conversations with each other when they heard Kakashi spoke out. They all turned their heads towards the door. Even Sasuke.

"Um.. excuse me, I believe this is Mr. Kakashi's class. Am I right?" said the person at the door. Kakashi closed his 'precious' book and actually looked at the person. There, a tall man stood by the door with his dark brown bangs were spiked up, and his hair was straightened and he had his hair highlighted(think of Zac Efron's hair). He was wearing a white shirt with a regular jeans and converse shoes.

"That's correct and you may be...?" Kakashi responded. "Ryo Takahiro, new student here." the guy said and walked into the class.

"Alright then. You may take a seat. Class is about to end anyway, so just do whatever you want. " the silver-haired man told him. Ryo nodded and looked around the class and spotted a beautiful teenage girl that goes by the name, Sakura Haruno. He took a glance at her and winked.

* * *

Sakura was talking to Ino when she saw the new guy coming in. She stopped her talk with her best friend, and looked at the teenager. "Oh shit. You've got to be kidding me...!" she whispered.

* * *

_To be continued..

* * *

_

_A/n: Oh wow! That was relieving! Finally, after weeks of not updating!! So .. reviews please, yeah. I want at least 5 reviews and next chapter will immediately be uploaded once I wake up, knowing I have 5 reviews. Seriously! Not kidding!_

_ Oh yes, one more thing. Remember, I'm giving ideas to all SASUSAKU and LENKAHO (La Corda D'oro) authors. M or T or whatever the rating, I'll give ideas for your story! PM or put it in the review, anything is fine! For more info, please go and check out my profile, arite :)_

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter which I know is boring but.. the real drama is coming up!! Yeah, reviews yea!! :)_


	9. Make Out!

**TEENAGE DRAMAS**

**Chapter 9**

**Summary : Sequal to Gazing at the Stars// Romance. Drama. Humor. Mix of everything. Will Sasuke and Sakura have their happy ending? Or was it just a simple crush?

* * *

**

_Recap_

_"Alright then. You may take a seat. Class is about to end anyway, so just do whatever you want. " the silver-haired man told him. Ryo nodded and looked around the class and spotted a beautiful teenage girl that goes by the name, Sakura Haruno. He took a glance at her and winked._

_Sakura was talking to Ino when she saw the new guy coming in. She stopped her talk with her best friend, and looked at the teenager. "Oh shit. You've got to be kidding me...!" she whispered._

_End of Recap

* * *

_

_**CHAPTER 9 : Make out!**_

"You've gotta be kidding me," Sakura whispered again. Sasuke, who was ignoring Naruto's blab about the new kid coming over, heard what the pinkette was saying to herself. 'Wait, don't tell me that this dude over here is somehow her past boyfriend or whatever!' Sasuke thought and furrowed his brows. He glanced at the new comer and looked back at Sakura.

What he saw didn't please him at all.

Sakura was silently shaking in fear; looking at the boy. Sasuke wondered why Sakura seemed so scared about the fact that the new boy sitting next to her. Wait. Stop right there! The new boy sitting next to Sakura?! This is not happening. And he just happened to see that Ryo just winked at her! 'You ae not flirting with my girl!' he thought to himself.

Sakura sat there, still shaking with fear and her eyes widened at the mentioned name. 'N-no way.. He can't be that Ryo Takahiro!' she thought. 'Must tell mom and dad about this!' she thought to herself again. 'Can't let it happen! He must not know who Sasuke is! Oh my god!!'

Without wasting time, Sakura grabbed the teenage boy next to her who was her ex-boyfriend who was thinking and panicking so hard, she grabbed his collar shirt and kissed him, on the LIPS with all might that she could.

These actions, shocked Sasuke. Sakura randomly grabbed him and slammed her lips onto his. He, of course had longed to kiss her again, responded to the kiss. Sakura, on the other hand moaned into it while fisting his ink locks and the other hand was his hands to cup her butt cheeks; making them look like they're having a full-blown make out session.

-

-

-

Ino and the others stopped their conversation and looked at the couple. 'Just what is she trying to tell me? First, she said that she's over him, and now she's kissing him like there's no tomorrow?! What the heck is on that girl's head??' the blonde teenage girl thought to herself. Of course, just as they saw it/The moment they saw the scene, wolf whistles and clapping of hands were heard in the classroom.

-

-

-

Kakashi, who happen to be reading and at the same time look after his students, smirked. He enjoyed watching his students doing those kinds of things no matter which part of the school they're in. 'Afterall, that's the reason I became a high school teacher,'

-

-

-

Ryo, was checking his schedule, too, looked at Sasuke and Sakura. 'Is it fake or is it for real?' he thought. Smirked, then shook his head. 'Sakura, Sakura. Just what are you planning this time, huh?' he questioned himself, silently.

"Um..hello there. I'm Ino," Ino introduced herself to Ryo. He looked up and saw the blonde girl extending her right hand. "Ryo Takahiro," he replied with a smile. Ino was captivated to his smile, when he did that. She blushed. "Umm.. Yeah. You were probably wondering about that _couple _over there," she pointed to the still-in-their-own-world couple. Ryo turned his head and raised an eyebrow to her.

"They're like that. Don't worry about them. Hehe.. So would you like to join us for lunch?" she asked him, although she had Shikamaru. Ino knows what she was doing. Her true intentions were not cheating on her boyfriend, but instead she wanted to hook her up with Sakura. She knows that Sakura couldn't stand the fact that she still loves Sasuke, but this time Ino wanted to test her best friend.

'Get ready Sakura. I have everything planned in mind,' she thought.

"Is there anything else, Ino?" Ryo asked. "Oh, um.. no. Yeah, that's all. So if you need any help, please just ask me. I'll introduce you to the rest of the people in my group later. Alright?" "Okay,"

-

-

-

"Oh my gosh, look at that new comer!"

"So HOTT!"

"I am so gonna make my move on him!"

"He's about to be mine,"

Mutters were heard all over the classroom. You know, Ryo is handsome after all. But no man can beat the Uchiha. So, Sasuke is this still the hottest of the hottest after all.

-

-

-

The couple then stopped their activities. They opened their eyes and looked into each others' eyes. Both were panting from the lack of oxygen. "What was that for, Sakura?" Sasuke spoke up. "You gotta help me with this," Sakura whispered (pleaded) to him.

"What?"

"Just go with the flow right now Sasuke. You're the only who can help me!" she answered back. Sasuke, sense that she was hiding something, nodded his head and decided to ask her later on.

Besides, he was willing to help Sakura in any way he could.

* * *

_**--Later that evening--**_

_** --After school--**_

All of them had just finished their school and all of them were in their dorms. Sakura had changed her clothing; from her previous outfit to a simple black sleeveless tank top and a pair of ladies boxers (?!) and her hair was tied up in a messy bun. Sasuke had on a blue t-shirt that kinda showed his abs muscles with a pair of black shorts. Same goes with Naruto, only his t-shirt was orange. Hinata was wearing a purple tank top and a skirt. The four of them were bare foot, becuase their dorms were extra clean ; SPOTLESS so they didn't have to wear their shoes; unlike some other dorms.

Sasuke and Sakura was having their own time upstairs while Hinata was tutoring her boyfriend on the subjects that he couldn't possibly understand.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" the raven-haired teenager asked as he eyed the girl. "Listen Sasuke. For this week, we have to pretend to be girlfriend and boyfriend. Alright?" Sakura told him. Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow. "Why?"

"there's something that you should know. We gotta get home this weekend. Okay?" "I still don't understand, Sakura." "You'll know later. " she responded to him.

"Hinata, I clearly, honestly and truthfully don't understand! Can you please explain again?" Naruto pleaded. Hinata sighed. This was the SEVENTH time she taught him the same thing over and over again. "Alright Naruto. " The blonde grinned at her.

-

-

Not long after that, a person came into the room. "Room 601, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura right?" said the person. Naruto turned and looked at the person and grinned.

* * *

--Uchiha mansion--

--4.30 pm (same time)--

"So Itachi, when are you going to propose to her?" Mikoto asked her eldest son. Itachi sipped his drink and answered, "Maybe, this Sunday. I want Sasuke to be there when I announce to all of you. Including Sakura."

"Is it just me or you're actually have something in mind other than proposing to Yuki?" she asked while looking at Itachi. "Well Mom, there is. You know that I DO love Yuki very very much, but I just need to settle something. But I have Yuki on my mind all the time." He put his hand on where his heart is.

"What about me? Don't forget your mother, honey." "I won't ever do that, mom. It's me you're talking. Your son, right?" "Yea, I love you, Itachi." "I love you too Mom." Itachi said and they hugged each other.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_A/N: Okay, so I just got only 3 reviews. I expect 5, actually. It is kinda disappointing. I think that people don't like my story. Now, I have 17 reviews. I'm aiming to get 25 reviews. So, I now vow the more reviews I get, the longer the chapter is and the faster it will be updated. _

_And please don't just give me like, "Update soon." cause I'm used to that already. Please something else, probably something nicer? _

_Till we meet again._

_p.s. Oh yeah, do you mind reading my other story? Like ; I found WHAT in summer?! _

**Thanks. **


	10. Long Ass Time

**TEENAGE DRAMAS**

**Chapter 9**

**Summary : Sequal to Gazing at the Stars// Romance. Drama. Humor. Mix of everything. Will Sasuke and Sakura have their happy ending? Or was it just a simple crush?**

**

* * *

**

_Recap_

_"Hinata, I clearly, honestly and truthfully don't understand! Can you please explain again?" Naruto pleaded. Hinata sighed. This was the SEVENTH time she taught him the same thing over and over again. "Alright Naruto. " The blonde grinned at her._

_-_

_-_

_Not long after that, a person came into the room. "Room 601, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura right?" said the person. Naruto turned and looked at the person and grinned._

* * *

- -Uchiha mansion--

_--4.30 pm (same time)--_

_"So Itachi, when are you going to propose to her?" Mikoto asked her eldest son. Itachi sipped his drink and answered, "Maybe, this Sunday. I want Sasuke to be there when I announce to all of you. Including Sakura."_

_"Is it just me or you're actually have something in mind other than proposing to Yuki?" she asked while looking at Itachi. "Well Mom, there is. You know that I DO love Yuki very very much, but I just need to settle something. But I have Yuki on my mind all the time." He put his hand on where his heart is._

_"What about me? Don't forget your mother, honey." "I won't ever do that, mom. It's me you're talking. Your son, right?" "Yea, I love you, Itachi." "I love you too Mom." Itachi said and they hugged each other._

_End of Recap_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 10**

Not long after that, a person came into the room. "Room 601, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, right?" said person. Naruto turned to look at the person and grinned. "Ryo! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, greeting him. Ryo smiled. 'If only you knew,' he thought to himself. "I'm your new dormmate!" he said cheerfully at the blonde. "Oh really? Well, welcome to the MOST AWESOME AND GREATEST DORM IN THE WHOLE BOARDING SCHOOL!!!" Naruto shouted. "Thanks" " No problemo. This is Hinata, my girlfriend. I'm Naruto by the way and I'm the king of ramen! I know all kinds and names of ramen! You just name it!"

"Okay. Can I know where I shall put my things and where will I be sleeping?" "Uh...right. Silly me. This dorm is one of the special dorms. You know, we got it just through Sasuke. Just say his name and poof! You get want you want!" naruto kept on rambling on how they got the dorm and such. "So anyway, it's a two-storey dorm. Me and Hinata are occupying downstairs. Your bed is upstairs which you will be sharing with Sakura and Sasuke!" Naruto walked with Ryo to the direction of the stairs.

--The next day--

--School lunch break--

--Boarding school cafe--

The gang were seated at their very own spot, or you could name the spot, "The Spot" which was stupidly recommended by Naruto himself. Also not to mention, the new kid Ryo was also sitting with them. "So what do you guys do usually at times like this?" he asked. The gang was chatting animatedly amongst themselves when Ro spoke up. "You know, chill out, get to know the latest news and stuffs." Ino replied to him and he shot a wonderful smile.

"Oh by the way Ryo, you're cute," she said and winked at him.

"Oh Ino. Stop flirting with the guy already. You have a boyfriend for God's sake!" Sakura shouted.

"Admit it, you're jealous."

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Psshh, at least I have better taste than you!"

"You so do not!"

"Hn."

"Oh now you decided to sound like Uchiha!"

"Hn"

"...."

"....."

AWKWARD!

"What about you? Which school do you attend before this?" Neji couldn't help but ask. They gotta be careful in letting people join the group since well, they're rich and certainly do not want to get involved with some gangsters of somewhere!

"I was home-schooled. Dad says regular high schools are bad, but I don't think so," "but then how did you manage to get into here?" "Well, I just had to beg my dad. Heard this boarding is the best in Konoha, so I decided to enroll here,"Ryo asnwered.

"Wait, is it me or Sakura's missing?" Ino suddenly spoke up. Everyone looked at themselves. Out of sudden, their eyes, except for Ino, seemed to move at a direction and everyone gasped. "Hey guys! Hello! Are you listening to me?" Ino waved at her friends. "Ummm" Naruto said nervously.

"You just realized that Ino?" A voice was heard from behind her. The blonde gasped, turned around and replied, "Um.. well.. no, I was just trying to get some attention. Yea, that's right! Attention!" she replied. Sakura then took her seat, kissed Sasuke's cheek then ate her lunch.

Not long after that...

BLING!

Sakura and Ino began texting back and forth.

INO; Hey! Wat wuzz tht abt, huh? -winks-

SAKURA; Nothing you pig! Just trying to get some attention. Just like how you said it!

INO; Wuteffverrr.. I know u still lyke him, ryte?

SAKURA; First, text properly! Second, no I don't. What? A girl can act? -pouting lips-

INO; But I lurve textin lyke dis! It's funn! Well, unless the boy izz special, then a girl will kizz him. Other than dat, I don think so!

SAKURA; Whatever you say, pig :P

* * *

"Hey there! Sakura, I assume!" Ryo smiled at the pinkette after seeing her finished texting.

"Hey there new kid. Didn't see you there, " she replied bluntly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the new guy. 'He seems suspicious. Sakura seems suspicious ever since that dude came. What the hell is going on here?!' he thought to himself. 'But I do like the idea of being kissed every single fucking day by Sakura,' he smirked at this thought. Not long after lunch was over. Meaning, they had to get back to class for their lessons.

* * *

(Sasuke and Sakura plus Ryo had their Chemistry right after lunch. The rest of the gang had some other classes).

Sasuke and Sakura walked together to the class since they both had their chemistry. They took their seat next to each other, despite the fact that they're lab partners for PERMANENT!

"Ummm.. so what are we gonna do now? The teacher and the rest are coming yet, probably eating." Sakura asked breaking the silence. Sasuke, who had just placed his bag on his desk, turned to face her and smirked at her and told her, " How about we make out?" he asked her, as if there was nothing wrong with it. Sakura blushed after hearing Sasuke's respond. "Shut up Sasuke! That's not what I meant!" she lightly pinched his arm. "How about we make it what you mean?" he winked and leaned towards the pinkette. Sakura stood still with her beating so fast as if it was going to burst!

"S-Sasuke.. " she stuttered trying to find her voice. "Well, what do you say?" he smirked at her. Sakura smiled nervously.

He looked at her beautiful face and felt the air from her nose hit his face. She opened her mouth and said, "maybe next time Sasuke"

Sasuke kept silent as he moved towards the pinkette, backing her against the desk behind her. He then leaned his lips close to her ear and curled his fingers at the edge of the desk. Sasuke let his breath fan her ear and said, "Hn."

"Uhh.. Sasuke, what are you doing?" she asked the raven-haired teenager nervously.

And with that last question, Sasuke pressed his lips firmly against hers. Sakura's fingers instantly grabbed the edge of the desk, pushing towards Sasuke's lips for more. Sasuke, realizing her arms were on the desk, he grabbed them and forced them around his neck before he snaked his arms around her petite waist. He deepened the kiss and she moaned softly. He opened his mouth and teased her with his tongue. She took his calling, opening her mouth and their tongue started lapping each other. They kissed like there was no tomorrow and after a few minutes, they parted, seeking for oxygen. Sasuke leaned his forehead on hers and they looked in each other's eyes.

"I told you we could make it true," Sasuke panted and smirked. He then pecked her lips and told her, sincerely, from the bottom of his heart, " I love you Sakura. I really do," and then he sat down on his seat. Sakura sucked in air and took the seat beside him. She bit his ear then licked it and whispered to him,

"All this while... I still love you no matter how much I deny it."

* * *

**O EM Gee! Sorry for taking a long ass time in doing this! Busy and stuff, u know. **

**Well, review please :) **


	11. We'll fall in love again

**I AM SO SO SORRY for not updating. And i'm really frustrated with that. But, um, yeah. Here goes nothing.**

* * *

**TEENAGE DRAMAS CHAPTER 11**

"Wh-What?" Sasuke sat still on his seat, shocked on her words. "Sakura you-" his words were silenced with a peck on his lips. Sakura looked him in the eyes, had him turned facing her and said, "I can't see you like this. Not hanging out with our friends, being so awkward, always have that sorrow on your face. I can't stand it. I don't want you like this. I want the Sasuke Uchiha that I know who had always be happy no matter how stoic his face is that day. I want that Sasuke."

Sasuke remained silent. And then he stood up. "So why are you always avoiding me? It doesn't make any sense! Don't tell me those lies! I can't take it anymore Sakura!" he shouted at her and immediately he ran out of the room. The girl remained shock.

'I can't take it! I don't understand!' Sasuke screamed in his thoughts. '_She was always avoiding me and now this? What's the meaning of all these?' _He ran and ran till he reached his car. 'I have to get out of here,'

And so said man droved to his mansion, without letting anyone knew about it. _'I hate you Sakura! Why are you doing this to me?' _After he reached his residence, he was welcomed with Mikoto's worried face looking at him. He ran to her and hugged her as tightly as possible. Mikoto did understand that her son was in great pain, but never did she understand why. "I don't know what to do, Mom. I don't know what to do.." Sasuke whispered when silent tears were coming to his face.

* * *

"Sakura, did I just imagine Sasuke running out of the school?" Ino jumped to her best friend right after she entered the class. "...Sakura?" The girl remained silent. "It's about Sasuke, isn't it?"The pinkette nodded. Ino sighed. 'Seriously, when are you guys gonna be okay?' she said to herself. "Come on, let's talk about it before someone else enters the class," And soo begin the a whole book of explanation being said to the blonde. "I mean, I don't know Ino! I just told him that I still love him, and and, I don't know. He just ran out!" She cried. Ino nodded. "Sakura, let me tell you something."

_Flashback_

_Few days before..._

_"Sasuke, aren't you tired of not telling Sakura how you feel? Won't it be better if you'd just let it out?" Ino asked him while they, Naruto and the other plus Hinata were having lunch. "Don't you want her to know what your feelings are towards her?" She noticed Sasuke just remained silent. "I don't know," she heard the guy whispered, but loud enough for her to hear. "I don't know Ino. Sometimes all these pretending, this whole make out act, it just makes me feel like she's just using me, just because of whatever that new guy's name is. I.. I saw that look on her face when he entered, I saw that fear on her face, but when I really thought about it, maybe she's just using me or something..."_

_"Sasuke, sometimes a woman's can't just be understood just like that. I'm sure she misses you." "Don't give me lies." "I'm not. I always catch her staring at you in class, and in the halls. It's like, she wants to talk to you, but she's afraid to. You know.. after what happened.." Sasuke sighed sadly. "If I told her that I love her, would she smile? Would she reply back to what I've said? Would she say back those words to me?" _

_'You really love that girl, don't you Sasuke?' Ino thought. This is really getting hard. Come on! Just confess to her already! Say sorry to her and I bet she'll forgive you. Damn Sakura, don't make it hard, will you! _

_"I'll get you two back." she said and left. 'I will.' _

* * *

"Sasuke, sometimes, it's better if you learn to let go. If the love was meant to be, it will come back. No matter how. It will." Mikoto comforted her son. "She just told me that she loves me, yet the pretends are just, unbearable Mom. I want to believe her, but I don't know.." Sasuke look with slight tears in his eyes. Mikoto sighed. Her baby boy sure was growing up. "I can't believe I'll be saying this but, make her fall in love with you again. Like the first time you've met." Mikoto smiled. "Think about it, alright. I'm always here Sasuke. I'll always be." she kissed his forehead. Sasuke could only looked at his loving mother. She's the only person who'd know how to comfort him, wether it's about a girl, a stupid problem, an argument or whatever. 'She's right. Maybe that's exactly what I should do,' he thought. After his mom had closed his door, he groaned and had threw a pillow at his face and lay down.

* * *

_There's something about you that makes me alive. When i'm with you, the world stops. And i couldn't care less if it ever started spinning again._

* * *

"You see Sakura? He still loves you!" Ino told her friend excitedly. "Can we just forget what had happened already? It was in the past! It was a mistake! Please Sakura?" "I want to fall in love again with him Ino. But I don't know how. I tell myself that I'm still in love with him, but, sometimes it's just hard. "Then what are waiting for? Go and fall in love already!" Ino grinned. Sakura gave out a small laugh. 'Yeah, you're probably right Ino. I'll fall in love with him again. I hope nothing goes wrong now,' she thought.

Just then both girls saw their classmates started entering the class. One by one came in but, Sasuke was not in sight. 'Shouldn't have expected too soon,' Sakura thought. 'I'll try my best Sasuke. I want to believe in you again.'

* * *

ARGH! Crappy chapter wasn't it? I guess my writing had become rusty after not writing for, forever! I apologize guys, perhaps some reviews would make wake me from my writing slumber? Gehh.


	12. Chapter 12

ATTENTION EVERYONE!

I just wanna let you guys know that I AM STILL ALIVE and **I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY.**

Yea , I know that it has been a pretty long ass time that I didn't update anything, but I really am not giving up on this story and therefore, I will keep on writing until the story is completely done! I have just pretty SUPER DUPER FRICKING busy that I couldn't find anytime to update.

I am not going to let my faithful readers down and this is why i'm telling you. I hope you guys have the patience to wait for what is going to happen.

But if you don't want to read my story anymore, then I completely understand :(

So nyways, yea. Just wanna inform you guys about this. Until we meet again!

:)


	13. It's you and me now

**TEENAGE DRAMAS**

**Chapter 12**

**Summary : Sequal to Gazing at the Stars/ Romance. Drama. Humor. Mix of everything. Will Sasuke and Sakura have their happy ending? Or was it just a simple crush?**

* * *

"I'm warning you. Stay away from her. She's not yours. You know nothing of her" A tall teenager stood by the door of the school rooftop with his dark brown bangs were spiked up.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Who exactly are you to order me around?" Ryo smiled. "Maybe we should get to know each other. You see, back in those days, we were perfect together.. that was until she decided to dump me and left for some stupid school here."

"Clearly it shows you're a loser. So shut up and mind your own business"

"Mind YOUR own business, buddy. This will be the first and the last warning. Stay the fuck away from her."

"…"

"Unless, if you want the Haruno's to be buried six feet under, though. That won't be a problem to me." He smirked.

Sasuke glared upon hearing the statement. "Don't even think of trying to get your hands on her, whatever your name is."

"Ahh, you still don't know me? I'm Ryo. Nice to meet you," He smiled and took out his right hand, asking for a shake.

But instead of a hand pointing out at him, he was grabbed by the collar. "You lay one fucking finger on her, and that'll be the end of your life."

Just as Sasuke was about to exit the rooftop, Ryo spoke up. "You really think by threatening me, I'd just scare off? Heh, you watch your back, Uchiha"

* * *

"So, how has the wedding planning been, my dear?" Mikoto asked her son while having her lunch with him. "It's been good. There will be a rehearsal dinner in two days." "Alright, I'll inform your father afterwards. How's everything with my future daughter-in-law?" Mikoto asked rather eagerly. Itachi chuckled. "She's doing alright, Mom" "That's good. So when will I be receiving a baby in the house?"

Itachi choked.

* * *

Back at the dorm

"Man, today was super boring. Sasuke, that bastard didn't even come to school. Everyone's doing their own things. Gahh! It's just too boring today!" the blonde teenager whined.

Ryo chuckled. "Well, today was quite interesting for me."

Naruto, who was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head, raised an eyebrow. "And why is that? Did you find something you're interested in or something? He laughed.

"Well in fact, I actually did." "What? No way! Who's the chick?"

Ryo chuckled. "You'll know soon enough" "Aww man! Come on! We're roommates, afterall!

"You'll see. Want some?" Ryo pointed ramen to Naruto.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

.

Later that evening..

Sasuke was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head, when he suddenly thought of his beloved. He opened his phone and called the pink-haired girl. He was really determined to get her back. No matter what. 'Who the fuck cares about what that piece of shit said?'

"Sakura, are you free today?"

"Yea, I am. What's wrong?"

"I want to show you something today." He paused, relieved that she didn't immediately say no. But she hadn't said yes either, and before she could decide one way or the other, he took a small step forward. "I promise that you'll like it." Sakura looked at him weirdly. "If you don't, well, well, that doesn't matter. You'll like it. I'll come pick you up in a few" And he hung up.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked while they were in the car. "You'll see"

* * *

"What the fuck? Why am I losing? Hey Ryo! You're cheating!" Naruto shouted as they were playing games at their dorm. Ryo laughed. "It's not my fault you're too slow."

"Hey heyy! Stop! Let me win this thing!"

Ryo laughed. "So tell me Naruto, abou that chick.."

"What chick?"

"Oh you know, the one with the pink hair, always spending time with Sasuke, wasn't it?"

"Yeaaaa. What about her?" "Who is she, really?" "Her name's Sakura Haruno. But don't even think of getting her. She's all that teme's"

"Oh really? Since when were they together?" "Last year, but they broke up recently. I don't even know what's going on now. They've been acting weird lately."

"So what was the cause of the break up?"

"Hmm, well, Sakura caught Sasuke kissing another girl. But that wasn't it. It was that stupid whore who came up and kissed him. And to make it even worse, it happened when we were all on vacation."

Ryo smirked. 'This is good'

"Ahhh stop wasting time talking about them! Let's finish this thing!" And they continued playing their game, leaving a clueless Naruto.

* * *

.

It was strange. Really. For her to be here, in a car, at night, alone with _him. _The fact that they were ex-lovers made it more awkward for her. She wonders exactly what had gone wrong between them. All she wanted was them to stay happy together, and clearly, that only happen.. till she saw him kissing another girl. She sighed. 'How did it turn like this?'

Sasuke had been eyeing her once in a while as he was driving. He noticed that she's been sighing a lot, and she's been looking out at the window and kept silent the whole ride. He wondered what she was thinking.. and then he said it,

"Look, if you don't want to be here with me, just say it. I'll just take you home"

Sakura was suprised. What the hell was he saying? First he called her to be follow him, and now he's saying that he could just take her back home? "No, it's fine. Just, continue wherever we're heading to,"

"I understand how uncomfortable it is for you right now. But please, just trust me on this alright? Please Sakura" he plead.

She nodded.

Not long after, they finally arrived on a beach. Sakura looked at the boy, no, the guy, beside her, as if asking is this really the place that he wanted to bring her. Sasuke nodded with confidence.

He took her hand in his, and led her to a place full of candles, there were food, and drinks, and more candles. Sakura could here a soft jazz music playing from wherever it came from. She was were also rose petals all around.

Everything was done beautifully.

"Sasuke.. this is, this is wonderful" She said, while a tear was threatening to drop. Sasuke smiled. He could see the happiness in her eyes. The one that he hasn't seen in a long time. The one that was always shown for him. "It's all for you, you and only you, Sakura" he said while looking into her eyes. Sakura couldn't say anything. It felt like a dream. It was like everything she had wished for, where it comes a time that a guy will bring her into this situation. She just couldn't believe that the guy would be Sasuke. Without holding any hesitation, she immediately brought her arms behind his neck and hugged him as tight as she could. "Thank you Sasuke," just when she thought the surprises were over, then she saw it. Those words. Those.. patterns. The meanings of those. Behind her was those three words. Those three meaningful words. There was a writing on the sand, but using red colored sand, and had candles at the beginning and the end of the writing. And it wrote,

'I love you, Sakura Haruno'

She was speechless. Speechless as hell. This was definitely not what she expected. She couldn't help but shed a tear, still hugging the man in front of her. "Please return those words to me" Sasuke slowly whispered to her. She could feel the hint of sadness in his voice. "Please, Sakura" he whispered again.

He knew Sakura was whelmed by what he did, but he couldn't wait any longer. He was pretty nervous, to say. He had to hear the words again from her. Making all of these to happen was easy as throwing money, of course, he was THE Sasuke Uchiha. Anything is possible for him. He only wanted her love. He needed to know. Now.

...and then he heard it.

"I love you too, Sasuke Uchiha. I love you so much"

He returned the hug even tighter. He couldn't believe it. There, those words that he longed to hear from her, had now been let out. He was relieved. Finally. Finally, as all this while. The words are now for him.

Slowly, he pulled back from her and stared lovingly into her eyes. "Sakura.."he called out, caressing her cheeks softly with his manly hands. "I miss you.." he said lovingly. "Sasuke.." she called out, hands leaning on his chest. And Sasuke kissed her. With full of love, full of joyness, sadness and everything mixed. Mostly, happiness.

She was leaning to him, hands on his chest as she kissed him once again. "Oh my..." was the only thing she could breathe out when Sasuke's lip collided with her own. He allowed himself to feel her for sometimes, and then let her lips go. But not for long, he again leaned in and was kissing her, at first it was just a mere touch of two lips but the electric jolts they both felt was beyond imagination. Sakura's eyes which were wide with shock at first became half lidded. She was not thinking straight at all how could she? When Sasuke was kissing her like this felt like heaven. Sasuke's both hands moved up to her shoulder and held her to that spot so that she couldn't move. He was not in this world anymore and the pure ecstasy was not anything that he felt before, not even when they kissed earlier. He put a bit pressure in the kiss melting in it. He had to support her from not collapsing.

Her kneess were giving up on her actually the alien feeling she is experiencing was urging for more of his touch to see what happens next. His left hand eventually went down from her shoulder to her waist. Tracing a bit of the right side of her body which itself came in contact with his hands as he did so. He pulled her close; her body sliding with his own. The contact though was not at all intimate but was enough for both to have each other right that moment. It was a passionate kiss. Eventually he let her go, for the scarce of air which was preventing him from any further pleasure. Both were panting hard. Sasuke's forehead on Sakura's, eyes closed.

Sasuke pulled her closer to him and bent his head down to her slightly parted lips. He kissed her gently and slowly, like he's feeling every movement. Sakura responded by kissing him in the same intensity. Gentle. Slow. Sweet. It's not their first time to kiss but this is different. She's drowning in his kiss, her head is spinning. He progresses to kissing her a little harder. Putting more pressure, they kissed for a long time. When he pulled back, he whispered her name in a husky, sexy voice and said that he loves her. She said that she loves him too and they continued kissing. He touched her lower lip with his tongue. She stiffened because it's the first that he involved his tongue when they are kissing. His tongue traced the shape of her parted lips, and then he claimed her lips again, roughly this time. She could feel the pressure in her lips, it hurts a little but she doesn't care. She wants him to continue. And so do him, he wants her badly. Unconsciously, she wrapped her hand in his neck, pulling him closer. Her other hand is tangled in his hair.

He wanted to feel her body against him. He continues kissing her, stopping only to nibble her lower lip. She moaned that only caused to heighten his emotion. He hungrily nibbled for a while with her moaning and pulling him closer that they're bodies are flattened against each other. Sasuke could feel her breast in his chest. He groaned while pulling closer wanting to feel it more. At the same time, Sasuke could feel the bulge in his pants. They're both stimulated now.

He proceeded to kissing her neck. Occasionally, he would press her butt and she will groan. When they had made themselves comfortable by sitting down, he laid her beneath him. He kissed her roughly, parting her lips and then making an entrance in her mouth. She welcomed him openly. Sasuke pushed his tongue and tasted her mouth, delicious and tangy. This movement caused her to groan louder.

"Mhmm… Ahhh… S-Sasuke.."

Sakura could swallow her saliva and they're both panting now. He explored every part of her mouth, going deeper in her throat until she gripped him hard, she can't breathe. They both needed oxygen. He pulled back and smiled at her while catching his breath. His hair is messy. Sakura's breast is heaving, and her face is flushed too. After a moment, Sasuke kissed the right side of her neck and then he licked that part.

"Ahh…" She could feel the wetness of his tongue. Her back arched when he sucked the side of her neck, near her pulse site. "Sasuke…" He continued sucking, then biting the spot softly making her purr and groan harder while gripping his back. That would surely leave a hickey. He made his way planting kisses up her neck, her jaw line, nibbling slightly in her lower lip then kissing his nose and eyes before claiming her lips again. This time he urged her to put her tongue inside his mouth. She's a fast learner. She began thrusting her tongue, tasting Sasuke's mouth. This time, he was the one who swallows her saliva. They continued to kiss openly and wetly. He started a fight with their tongue, and she participated actively. When they finally pulled back, they're lungs are screaming for air.

Sasuke chuckled. "I really love you, Sakura" she smiled back at him. "I love you too"

So later they spent their night with talking and eating and just, having fun with each other. Sasuke didn't want to go further, he was afraid that she would not be ready, but oh heck. This is enough already for him. As long as Sakura's here, everything would be fine.

Later that night, the couple lay down on the beach, cuddling with each other, looked up at the stars, with a blanket covering them, they closed their eyes, being probably the happiest couple in the world right now.

Finally. He got his love back. She got her love back. It was now back to their fairytale live.

* * *

A**/N: Finally! After who knows how long month, it's finally here! Enjoy and review please! ^_^**


End file.
